


Cave of Wonders

by TableTennis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Bottom Nico Robin, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Consentacles, Dubious Consentacles, Frottage, Hypnotism, Kinky, Multi, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plants, Pre-Time Skip, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Vines, little bit of urination, more or less consensual, nine crew members but that might not be relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis
Summary: Deep inside a cave, instead of ancient artifacts, Robin finds something even better.





	1. Robin

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, i wrote this after thinking about it all day. it is nowwwww multi-chap!!

Robin crawled on her stomach through the narrow cave passage, the penlight borrowed from Franky clenched between her teeth. Rocks scraped at her limbs from every angle and she prayed she wouldn’t get stuck there, especially if it turned out there were no ancient artifacts in the caves to begin with. This passageway was the last one she hadn’t yet explored, and the others had been fruitless, turning up nothing but fruit bats and mice.

When her arms hit air, she froze before continuing to scoot forward with more caution. She fell a few feet and straightened up, checking her scrapes before taking the penlight out of her mouth and shining it around the cave. To her disappointment, it was a dead end, and the only thing of interest was a large plant, its vines covering the walls like lichen and its flower buds tightly closed. How it thrived in the cave was a mystery quickly solved when Robin noticed a small opening in the ceiling, about the size of a head, where sunlight could shine through when the sky wasn’t cloudy. But she wasn’t there for botanical research, nor did the plant seem to have anything to do with ancient cultures, and so she turned to go, pausing to prepare herself to climb back into the stifling hole.

This was her first mistake. In her moment of hesitation, her foot nudged one of the plant’s vines, and it shuddered, setting off a shivering all around the cave. Robin turned to investigate the noise, only to fall when a vine wrapped around her ankle, tripping her up. She shone the penlight on the vine, but it was not dissuaded, instead wrapping itself tighter around her leg, and to her surprise she found the many other flowerless vines around the cave slithering towards her like a serpentine hivemind. No matter how many hands she sprouted to keep them away from her, more and more vines slipped through the fingers and around the arms until enough of them had wrapped around her limbs to lift her into the air. Even when she made herself limp, trying to slip out of their grasp, they held on, strong as anything but still so flexible. One wrapped around her throat, squeezing, not so hard that it was impossible to breathe but certainly making it a chore. As Robin struggled to get air, she dimly saw by the penlight large stomata opening up all around the vines, and some kind of pollen (or gas?) being released into the air. At this moment, the vine around her throat relented, and she gasped.

This was her second mistake. Her plea for air made her suck in the gas (or pollen?), and as she noticed its sweet smell, her heart began to beat faster and heat grew in her stomach. Thoughts of fucking and being fucked filled her mind as her vision blurred with arousal and her juices pooled in her panties. She continued to breathe in the contaminated air, her nipples quickly hardening as the vines began to explore her body, still holding her aloft. One found her chest and squeezed her breasts, earning a shudder, and when another pressed against her shorts, making her hips jerk, it must have given some kind of invisible signal to the others, for they quickly crowded around her groin, tugging this way and that until her shorts slid down. The vines maneuvered themselves and Robin’s legs to allow the shorts to fall to the floor, and then did the same with her panties, revealing her erect clitoris and now dripping wet pussy. As the vines started to rub at her clit, using her own juices for lubrication, the still-rational part of Robin spoke out against this, begging not to be humiliated further and wanting to return home safely, and she shook herself out of the pleasure-induced haze, beginning to struggle again and working to form hands to pull away the vines, good as they felt. As she did so, watching the vines on her body to observe her progress on pulling them away (of which she was making none), the vines with flowers, which had not moved during this time, shifted and joined together, their flower buds forming an unusual circular shape like a spiral, covering the cave wall. The flower buds opened one by one, and their large petals glowed with light, each flower a different color, making their spiral formation a beautiful rainbow. The sudden light in the cave made Robin look up.

This was her third mistake. As soon as she looked at the spiral, the bioluminescent light glowed even brighter, and began to pulse in sync. The colors of the flowers rapidly changed like a chameleon, making the spiral’s rainbow appear to shift and spin inwards, drawing Robin’s gaze to the center. As she stared deeper and deeper into the pulsating, spinning rainbow, all dissenting thought vanished without a trace. She was actually safe here, she realized as her phantom limbs disappeared. There were no enemies to catch her like this, since the island was uninhabited, and the plant was very, very harmless. Friendly, even, she thought, her eyes glazing over as she stared deeper and deeper yet into the rainbow spiral, the colors spinning even faster now, the light pulsating brighter and quicker. Of course, why had she struggled in the first place, she thought as the vines around her hips went back to work, swirling inside of her and teasing her with agonizingly slow circles around her clit, not quite touching it anymore. There had been no reason to fear this plant, she thought as she continued to breathe in the aphrodisiac in the air, ensuring her nectar continued to drip down her legs and her clitoris remained flushed and twitching. The plant was completely harmless, she thought, and it was only doing what _she_ wanted, what _she_ needed, and she should just relax and let go and let the plant do what was best for her.

This was her last coherent thought. She smiled, her mouth slightly open as she continued to stare into the rainbow spiral, its colors spinning impossibly fast and the impossibly bright light pulsating impossibly quick, and her eyes reflected this impossible event since there was no thought left in her head to reflect instead, the spiral having done and continuing to do such a good job of hypnotizing her. Having nothing on her mind to distract her, she now reacted to the stimuli with gusto, rolling her hips into the swirling vines dripping with her juice, still so plentiful from the effects of the aphrodisiac, which remained strong in the air. With Robin’s mouth hanging open, breathing in and out heavily, her body was twice as vulnerable to the sweet scent, and her clitoris and cunt quivered in the cool air, barely soothed by the vines caressing her labia and insides. Now being twice as exposed to the aphrodisiac, Robin’s urges for pleasure would have been the only thoughts filling her head had her mind not been kept nice and empty by the rainbow spiral, which seemed to glow brighter, pulsate quicker, and spin faster every time a single stray thought even threatened to creep in. Perhaps it was just her imagination, the spiral reading her mind and chasing away every notion of an idea, but even this bare hint of thought fell away and vanished forever as the rainbow spiral briefly glowed brighter, pulsated quicker, and spun faster. Robin’s gaze was permanently locked deep, deep into the spiral’s center, the colors filling her sight and the spinning and pulsing and brightness reflected in her eyes and otherwise empty head; no matter how the vines moved her body, she continued to stare with a mindless smile, and so she did not see but only felt the vines playing with her privates and stroking her all over.

The stomata on the vines opened up again to release a heavier dose of aphrodisiac, this time directly into Robin’s face. She breathed it in without thinking, for she could not think but she knew that the plant wanted her to inhale it all in, and the extra dosage gave her goosebumps all over. The vines now maneuvered her oversensitized body to slip off her shirt, and she gasped when her pert breasts hit the cool air, and then moaned as the vines caressed them while another teased her anus, slowly slipping inside. Her moans gradually increased every time a vine so much as brushed bare skin, and she didn’t have time to wonder if her whole body was now as sensitive as her clitoris before the rainbow spiral glowed, pulsed, and spun, telling her that she shouldn’t think about such things, that she shouldn’t think at all. She smiled, her head tilting, and she knew without thinking that the plant was right, it was always right, it knew what she wanted and what was best for her, and what she wanted and what was best for her was to not think at all, to continue to stare deep, deep into the rainbow spiral, and to continue breathing deep to let the aphrodisiac do its work. More moans and groans and even whines escaped from her mouth as vines stroked her body every which way, and as one teased her clit with barely-there touches and another swirled and thrust deep inside her pussy and another swirled and thrust deep inside her ass, she tried to figure out why she hadn’t climaxed yet, but then the rainbow spiral glowed brighter and pulsated quicker and spun faster and told her that she hadn’t come yet because she didn’t want to, and she realized it was the truth because the plant was always right and always knew what was best for her, and there was no need to _think_ about it at all, because every little thing would be so, so much better if she didn’t _think_ at all. Of course, her head unconsciously kept _trying_ to _think_ of this and that, simply because her mind was so strong deep down, but Robin no longer knew this. She no longer knew anything except mindless pleasure and the beautiful bright pulsing spinning rainbow spiral and the blank bliss she felt while staring deep deep deep into it while breathing in the ever sweeter and ever more dizzying scent, for her head held nothing any longer except what the plant told her she wanted, and she _wanted_ more pleasure, she _wanted_ to drown in the brightness and pulsing and spinning of the rainbow spiral, she _wanted_ to lose her mind completely in her blank arousal.

With this powerful desire and one last glow and pulse and spin from the rainbow spiral, her wish came true. Her mind, strong as it was (deep down), finally relented, and no more thoughts could enter her head at all, not even for a moment. Not knowing why (being unable to think), Robin’s bliss grew tenfold. She quite literally couldn’t remember ever feeling as happy as she did right then, and couldn’t remember anything at all. For the time being, she forgot everything, the vines fucking all stray functions out of her brain from the other end of her body and everywhere else. So limp she was, so vacuous her head, that a few drops of urine joined her juices in dripping down her legs, the yellow liquid absorbed by the plant. Slowly, the vines moved this way and that, adjusting her now ragdoll-limp body so her stomach was parallel with the floor and her rear stuck high in the air above spread legs, held apart and aloft by many, many vines. All the while she smiled, her eyes still reflecting the beautiful spinning and glowing and pulsing spiral and nothing else, no thoughts or desires or emotions, for all her emotion had vanished like her thoughts, all except ever-growing bliss and contentment and satisfaction that this was exactly what she wanted, _this_ was why she was in this place, it was all to have the best fuck of her life and stay forever in the ever more comfortable grasp of the rainbow spiral, the one that told her everything was just as it should be and this was what she had always wanted and would ever want. Had the spiral let her think at that—no, had she _wanted_ to think at that point, she would have remembered crawling through the dirty passageway with just herself and a penlight in her mouth and realized with great contentment that she had made that difficult trek just to reach this point, where perhaps hundreds of vines stroked every inch of her body, and three swirled in tandem inside her pussy while her juices coated the insides of her thighs and dripped all the way down to her feet and made a puddle on the floor, and two circled her quivering clitoris like dancers, and four filled her ass, pressing her vaginal walls from an angle she had never experienced. Yes, why else would she make that difficult journey, other than to stare forever into the endless depths of the glowing pulsating spinning rainbow spiral, captivating her gaze with faster and brighter spins and pulses? Why else would she make that journey, other than to be at the utter mercy of the kindest plant in the world, drawing out such sweet sounds from her with such a sweet scent?

Her hips, high in the air, bucked this way and that, rolling themselves onto the vines inside her pussy, shifting to reach more clitoral pleasure from the two dancers, and thrusting against the ones inside her ass, essentially fucking herself on them. Robin neither noticed nor cared when she wet herself again, squirting onto the vines which soaked up her urine like fresh water. Her future self would be thankful that she had used the bathroom before leaving the ship, for her bladder was only able to release a teaspoon more before ceasing, but her current self enjoyed the process while it happened, the pulsing spiral telling her that all that happened as a result of the stimuli was completely natural and exciting. As soon as her body stopped urinating, she forgot it had happened, her moans continuing to fill the cave, putting on a performance for either herself or the plant, she didn’t know or care which, her arousal and the pretty rainbow spiral was all that mattered.

Another dose of aphrodisiac, even stronger, reached her lungs. Her eyes rolled and her head swayed before the rainbow spiral caught her attention again with another brighter glow and quicker pulse and faster spin. Drool dripped down her chin from her smiling mouth, her throat tight and unable to swallow, and a vine cleaned this up too. The vines at the other end of her body piloted her legs so her knees were bent as if kneeling on the floor, and brushed over the bottoms of her feet, making her legs jerk and her mouth let out a breathy laugh and then a whine. Her dripping arousal made the puddle on the cave floor spread, and the sheer amount made it so, so easy for a fourth vine to slip inside her pussy to swirl and thrust with the others, and even a fifth to dip inside before retracting and slipping inside her ass, replacing the one that withdrew from her anus to curl around her torso, massaging the spot on her stomach right above her cervix. Robin’s head tilted back with her loudest moan yet, but even with this movement and the strong rocking of her hips into every angle possible, her eyes were fixed upon the spiral, seeing into its depths so deep and held prisoner by its light so bright and its pulsing so quick and its spinning so fast. Truly, the flowers could have ceased hypnotizing her with the spiral and the effects would have lasted long enough to see everything through to the end, but the plant, almost as if it was sentient, could tell how much Robin was enjoying the experience, and the more she was enjoying herself, the better things would be for everyone, and so the colors pulsed and the light glowed and the spiral spun and Robin stared deeper and deeper into the center and fell deeper and deeper into hypnosis.

The vines during all this had never ceased their relentless teasing and caressing and fucking, and the ones surrounding her clitoris finally touched it, rubbing it rhythmically from both sides and bringing out heavy, labored breathing, accompanied by groans of relief and vigorous humping, Robin unconsciously seeking more and more stimuli. She was close to fainting from the combination of overwhelming arousal, sensitivity, and excitement, and though she did not know this, the vines seemed to sense it, and with no warning every vine touching her increased their ministrations tenfold. The ones stroking the innocuous parts of her body, made sensitive from an overdose of aphrodisiac, moved to rub in rapid, small circles on every part they could reach. One of the ones on her clitoris wrapped the smallest part of itself around it and jerked it up and down, the motion well lubricated by the pussy juice soaking the genitals, while the other rubbed rapid circles around the small head. The vines inside her pussy thrust hard and fast while twisting and spinning, and the ones inside her ass acted likewise, taking care to massage the area against her vaginal wall as much as possible. A vine pressed against the skin between her navel and labia, and several moved about her body to stroke and press against places where her pulse was particularly strong.

Heat coiled torturously slow in Robin’s stomach as she whined and moaned and groaned, her eyes fluttering, and she let out a strong cry, her body shaking and shuddering as she finally came. Her pulse pounded powerfully deep inside her pussy over and over, the unrelenting vines continuing their various strokes all over her body, and her orgasm lasted a full minute, her thrusts and twitches growing weaker and weaker until she collapsed, finally falling asleep.

The light of the flowers dimmed, and their buds closed up again. The vines holding Robin straightened her body, and several lying in wait pounced, sliding themselves inside her still quivering pussy to lap up all the leftover juices, while others dived at the puddle on the floor, one trailed up her crack, and yet more went for her legs, all soaking up the plentiful nectar until Robin’s insides and crotch and legs and the cave floor were as clean as they’d been when she entered. The sweat that had gathered was sponged away likewise, and the vines scooped up her clothes from the ground, soaking up the extra juice from her panties before moving her legs around to slip them back on, and then doing the same for her pants and shirt. Once she was clean and dressed, the vines lay her gently on the ground before retracting back to their original positions.

Robin awoke slowly. She yawned and sat up, stretching, looking around. She frowned, wincing as she moved and felt more than a few twinges in her privates, and tried to remember what had happened. The vines had tied her up… they had released _something_ that made her horny… she had tried to escape, and then… Oh. The spiral.

What about the spiral? She remembered staring forever into its center, how _good_ the pulsing bright spinning light had felt, and feeling that she was completely safe, and happy… and…

Robin shook her head, smacking her forehead. She could fall into a trance again just thinking too hard about it, but how deep it would be was hard to say since she remembered nothing except pure bliss and pleasure and arousal after the spiral had convinced her she didn’t need to think. Judging by how she ached all over in such a pleasant way, she had a sneaking suspicion of what had happened, and was begrudgingly grateful (after checking herself all over) that the vines had had the decency to clean up after the whole affair.

Whatever exactly had happened was over and done with, she reasoned, and there was no need to worry too much as long as she was fine, as long as she didn’t tell anyone, and as long as she _never_ returned. With a last reproachful look at the dirty-minded plant, she picked up the penlight, held it between her teeth, and climbed back into the narrow passageway, crawling on her stomach towards daylight and vowing to take a long, cold shower as soon as possible.


	2. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro joins the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's sort of Zoro/Robin in this chapter but it's not like they have a say in it

“So?” Zoro said as Robin led him up the hill. 

“So, what?” Robin replied, glancing back at him. 

“So, are you going to tell me what this ‘interesting thing’ you wanted to show me is?” 

“Nope. It’s a surprise.” 

“Who are you, Luffy?” Zoro grumbled under his breath. They reached the rock face Robin had come upon just a few days ago. 

“I didn’t think about that,” Robin said, looking up. Zoro stopped before he bumped into her and followed her finger pointing up at the small opening in the rock. “That’s how I got in, but you might be too big.” 

Zoro raised his swords and Robin stepped back. With just a few swift motions, a small tunnel was carved out, leading into blackness. 

“That’ll do,” Robin said with a nod. She stepped inside, both she and Zoro ducking and soon crawling on the rocky floor. They emerged inside a large cavern, straightening up and dusting off their clothes. 

“So?” Zoro said, looking around. 

“So, what?” Robin replied. 

“So, where’s this ‘interesting thing?’” Zoro sheathed his swords and raised an eyebrow, his eyes travelling over the myriad of vines covering the walls and floor, some with closed flower buds, some without. The plant was illuminated by a shaft of sunlight shining from a small hole in the ceiling. “Don’t tell me it’s just this plant. It’s pretty impressive, but that’s more Usopp’s thing.” 

When he got no answer, he glanced to his side and found Robin looking troubled. 

“Robin?” he said. 

“I don’t remember,” she murmured. 

“What?” 

“I don’t remember why I brought you here,” Robin said, furrowing her brow and placing a hand on her cheek. “I  _ was  _ here just the other day, but… but I don’t…” 

Zoro held her shoulder and felt her forehead. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” she said impatiently. He took his hands away. “I just… I’m sorry. Maybe I wasted your time.” 

“You kept saying you just  _ had  _ to show me something in here, and now you don’t remember what it was, even though we’re here?” Zoro said. 

“I said that?” Robin repeated. “I’m sorry, I… I don’t know why I…” 

“Are you  _ sure  _ you’re okay?” 

“I think so…” 

“Let’s go back,” Zoro said, dropping his hand from her shoulder and holding it out. “Go get Chopper to check you over.” 

He knelt, preparing to crawl back out through the tunnel they’d come through, but was stopped by an army of blossoming hands. 

“What?” he said, straightening up again. “Did you remember?” 

“You can’t leave yet,” Robin said, allowing the hands to vanish. 

“Why?” 

Robin looked around, agitated. “I don’t know.” 

Zoro frowned. “Something’s really wrong. This isn’t like you.” He turned around again. “Wait here. I’m going to get Chopper.” 

This time he was tripped up by a pair of hands around his ankles. He glared at Robin and struggled to his feet. 

“You can’t leave yet,” Robin insisted. The hands vanished. 

“ _ Why?”  _

“I don’t know! I…” She looked around the cave again. 

“Are you waiting for something?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe?” 

Zoro sighed and lowered himself to the ground. Hands sprouted up around him, holding him there. 

“I’m not leaving,” he said, scowling. “Obviously you won’t let me. I’m waiting here with you.” 

Relieved, though not sure why, Robin sat next to him, crossing her legs and watching the unmoving vines. The hands vanished. 

“You said you came here the other day,” Zoro said. “What happened then?” 

“I fell into here, from up there,” Robin said, pointing to the small crevice that hadn’t had the privilege of becoming part of the tunnel Zoro had carved. “I was looking for artifacts… but there wasn’t anything, so I was about to go, and…” She shook her head. “I don’t know… I…” 

“Were you hurt?” Zoro asked. 

Robin felt her head, running her fingers along and around her scalp. “No,” she said at last. 

Zoro leaned back, his head close to one of the vines. “How long do you want us to wait here?” 

“I’d like to say we can go right now,” Robin said. “I want to go back to the ship, but… but we have to…” She sighed. “I don’t know how long we should stay.” 

“Okay. So… if we wait here, and nothing happens, eventually it’ll be dinnertime,” Zoro said. “At the very least, the cook’s gonna be upset that you’re missing, so he’ll come searching or send someone. Either way, we’ll get out of here eventually, and you’ll get a checkup. Sounds good, right?” 

“...Yes,” Robin said. She nodded. “Yes, I see what you mean.” 

“I’ll sleep for now.” Zoro glanced at her, lips twitching. “Can you let me do that?” 

“Of course,” Robin said with a smile, also trying to make light of the strange predicament they were in. 

“Great.” Zoro stretched, yawning. “It’s pretty dark in here. Perfect for— _ hey!”  _

As he’d stretched, one of his arms had brushed a vine on a wall. In an instant it and its siblings had sprung to life, snaking first around Zoro’s outstretched arm and then more coiling around his other limbs, forcing him to his feet. 

“Robin,” he exclaimed, struggling to reach his swords. “Help me—get these off, gimme one of my swords, do something—” 

Robin stepped forward, removed his swords from his body, and placed them on the cave floor out of his reach. 

“What the  _ fuck,”  _ Zoro snapped, squirming as the vines reached under his shirt, exploring his body. “Whose side are you on?” 

Robin looked at him, and then looked at his swords on the floor. “Oh,” she exclaimed, covering her mouth. “Why did I do that?” 

“Wh—just help me! These things are too friendly!” He kicked out, trying to drive the vines away from his crotch. 

Robin stared at him and took a step back. She raised her arms as if about to activate her ability, but dropped them again, shaking her head. “I can’t,” she said. “I don’t know why…” 

Zoro swore and pulled on his bonds again. He was very strong, but he was only one man, and there were so, so many vines. The ones creeping around his pants had found what they were looking for and had started caressing his crotch. He gasped and slammed his legs shut, fighting against the vines that tried to spread them open. 

“Perverted plant,” he hissed. He looked at Robin again, but she only stared at him, lost. A vine swiftly coiled around his neck, squeezing hard, and he found he could not draw breath. He kicked, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to breathe, and a vine coiled up in front of his face. Just as he started to turn blue, stomata covering that vine opened and released something airborne into his face, and the vine around his neck relented. 

He drew in a deep breath, unable to help himself, and his head spun. Though sweet tastes and smells normally made him turn up his nose in disgust, this scent filled his nose and mouth and lungs and made him feel like he couldn’t get enough. Goosebumps covered his body and his cock hardened quickly, pressing insistently against his pants and tenting the cloth. His mouth hung open and for the moment he thought of nothing but fucking, and being fucked, anything to soothe his arousal. He felt every movement of his shirt against his stiff nipples as the vines lifted him into the air, and he moaned, stifling himself halfway through. 

As the vines went back to work around his crotch, now feeling him up over his pants, he tried to regain control of his senses and went back to resisting, pulling his limbs this way and that even though he was so hot and so horny and his body wanted nothing more than to give in and receive the multitudes of pleasure the vines offered. He struggled, weaker for breathing in the aphrodisiac, and as the vines on the opposite wall curled up and the flower buds opened, he didn’t notice their pulsing glow just yet.

Remembering his companion, and embarrassed as he was, he managed to turn his head. “Robin,” he choked out, forcing himself not to moan as he spoke, for that was all his voice wanted to do. “Robin,  _ help me—”  _

He froze, staring in fuzzy disbelief. Robin wasn’t looking at him, and didn’t even react to his voice. She was standing and staring at something opposite both of them. Her hands were in her pants, and once he realized what she was doing, Zoro tore his eyes away and looked at her face instead. 

“Robin!” he called, throat tight with arousal, but she didn’t answer. A smile was on her face, and her eyes were glazed, reflecting some odd, colorful light. Zoro turned his head and finally saw just what had caught her attention. 

The flowers on the vines had opened up, covering the wall opposite him in a circle. They glowed with an unearthly light, changing colors like a prism in the sun in such a way that they formed a rainbow spiral ever shifting inwards and drawing Zoro’s gaze to the center. As he stared, the spiral spun, the light pulsed, and the brightness flashed. 

He turned away quickly, focusing on Robin instead and his struggles to free himself. Robin was raising her arms, her gaze fixed upon the spiral as she allowed the vines to lift away her shirt. They released a dose of gas, or maybe pollen, and she shuddered. She undid her bra herself, dropping it to the cave floor, and moaned when the vines caressed her breasts, made sensitive from the aphrodisiac. More vines fiddled with her pants until they loosened and crumpled to the floor, revealing a wet stain on the inside and even wetter underwear. A larger vine slipped between her legs and up her front, and she relaxed into it, letting herself be lowered until she was not quite vertical, not quite parallel to the floor, rolling her hips leisurely into the vine as her juices wet its surface thoroughly. The rainbow spiral glowed brighter, pulsed faster, and spun quicker. The rainbow spiral glowed brighter, pulsed faster, and spun quicker. The rainbow spiral glowed brighter, pulsed faster, and spun quicker. The rainbow spiral glowed brighter, pulsed faster, and spun quicker. 

Zoro squeezed his eyes shut and closed his mouth. When had he looked at the spiral again? When had the vines started to tease him with more energy, more daring? He had to focus on leaving, not on the beautiful, alluring rainbow spiral, the one that glowed brighter, pulsed faster, spun quicker. The one that glowed brighter, pulsed faster, spun quicker, and did everything it could to keep Zoro watching. Zoro shut his eyes again, shaking his head. Another dose of aphrodisiac reached his mouth and he tried to hold his breath, but a vine running down his sensitized side made him gasp and the gas entered his lungs. He moaned, unable to help himself this time, but still struggled to pull back his hips from the vines trying to stroke his crotch. Robin’s noises of pleasure near him weren’t helping, and neither was the rainbow spiral, glowing brighter, pulsing faster, and spinning quicker. Damn it! It seemed like every time he closed his eyes, he ended up opening them again, drawn to the hypnotic pull of the spiral. He should stop resisting and just stare deeper and deeper into the spiral, and let go of everything else. 

He shut his eyes again. That was just what he  _ shouldn’t  _ do. Where had that thought come from? The plant? His muddled mind? He didn’t know and didn’t care. All he cared about was staring deep into the rainbow spiral as it glowed brighter, and pulsed faster, and spun quicker. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, finding himself unable to close his eyes at all now. He tried to look elsewhere, anywhere but the deep, deep center of the rainbow spiral, but it seemed like the more he tried to resist, the harder it was to look away, and the more he fought the vines, the weaker he grew. He looked at the cave wall, but the light brought his attention back to the spiral every time. He looked at other parts of the spiral, but the moving colors, spinning so quickly, always drew his eyes back to the center, going deeper and deeper. Deeper and deeper. 

The vines around him, as if punishing him for resisting, now acted withdrawn. They brushed his skin with barely-there touches, and touched his cock only through his pants with feather-light movements, and teased his chest with pokes and prods. Each teasing movement made Zoro groan and pant nonetheless, the aphrodisiac-induced sensitivity and lack of release from arousal making him twitch and jump with every touch, ashamed but wanting so much more. 

Though he could not look at her, Robin was enjoying herself immensely. She hadn’t resisted the vines in the first place, falling into a mind-blanking trance practically the second the spiral had appeared, and the plant was rewarding her.  _ She  _ was permitted to masturbate as she pleased, so long as she didn’t finish off just yet, and she did so without a thought, knowing that the plant was completely safe, and wonderful, and so easy to trust and love, and there was just no reason why she wouldn’t want to do exactly what it asked of her. She was still humping the large vine beneath her, and though she looked at the floor, smiling and biting her lip, her eyes still reflected the glowing, spinning spiral, holding her prisoner—no, holding her in a warm hypnotic embrace, one that she wouldn’t leave even if she was able, for why would she ever want to? The vine beneath her was more than happy to help, shifting itself to rub her crotch with her, and she moaned as she threw her head back. When she lowered her eyes again, they were fixed upon the spiral, and her head tilted as it glowed brighter, spun faster, and pulsed quicker. 

As she pleasured herself, the vine raised her directly in front of Zoro’s view. He found himself staring at Robin, the spiral now serving as a backdrop and her as the centerpiece, and he realized that that was what he wanted. He wanted that kind of pleasure, that kind of bliss, and the vines told him he could have it if he relented and gave up control, gave in to the spinning pulsing glowing spiral, gave up his free will. 

He shook his head weakly even as he let out another moan when vines caressed his ass over his pants. Robin was lowered again and Zoro’s eyes snapped back to the center of the spiral, his mouth hanging open. He wanted pleasure, he wanted more than the teasing touches, he wanted to fall into a deep trance, but if it meant giving up control… 

A thought occurred to him. This should have struck him as odd, since he’d had very few coherent thoughts since the spiral had started its merciless barrage on his mind, but he no longer had the capacity to realize such things and accepted it as his own thought (of  _ course  _ the plant and that beautiful, wonderful spiral had nothing to do with it, he knew on instinct, and didn’t question why or how he knew this, he just  _ did).  _ The thought was as follows: He had a strong, strong will, the proof of which lay in the fact that he hadn’t surrendered yet despite the irresistible spiral and promise of pleasure. In addition, the plant hadn’t proven itself dangerous yet at all; it was quite harmless, and friendly, and obviously wanted nothing but the best for both Zoro and Robin. Zoro hadn’t been able to free himself because the plant hadn’t proved dangerous, and therefore he hadn’t  _ needed  _ to free himself. If it turned out that the plant  _ was  _ dangerous—this would never happen, of course, nothing so good and helpful could ever be dangerous, but on the smallest chance it  _ did,  _ Zoro would find it in himself to free himself and Robin and escape. He was not doing so at the moment, and so, he realized with growing contentment, the plant was completely safe and trustworthy. It wasn’t dangerous at all, and would never harm Robin or Zoro, and it only wanted Zoro to stare into the endlessly deep center of the so-bright pulsing so-fast spinning so-quick rainbow spiral, and so Zoro, now knowing the plant had always known what was best for him, fixed his gaze upon the center of the rainbow spiral pulsing fast, spinning quick, and glowing bright, and he fell endlessly deep. 

That beautiful, perfect spiral locked into his mind and was reflected in his eyes. A small smile graced his face as he relaxed, now wantonly bucking his hips into the vines. Satisfied, they sprang back to life, pulling off his boots and maneuvering his legs to pull off his pants, letting his leaking, heavy cock spring free. He happily raised his arms to let the vines remove his shirt and haramaki, he happily moaned with gusto as they played with his chest and cock and ass cheeks with vigor, and when the pretty rainbow spiral asked him to surrender his mind and body completely with another glow and pulse and spin, he happily complied, giving himself up to the most wonderful plant in the world. His eyes spun with the spiral as the vines adjusted his body so his back was to the floor and he faced the ceiling with bliss all over his face and pre-come all over his cock, his shaft and balls being stroked and squeezed in the best possible way. One smaller vine slipped its way over to Robin and dug itself inside her sopping wet pussy. Of course she minded none, simply moaning and rocking into it and enjoying the motions until it popped back out, covered in her juices. It slid over to Zoro and wrapped itself around his cock, rubbing until the shaft was covered in Robin’s essence. Zoro moaned and panted as the vines continued to stroke his cock, their job made easier with lubrication, and it didn’t occur to him nor did he care where that lubrication had come from. One vine underneath his head made him look up and drool dripped to his chest as his gaze wandered to the rainbow spiral again, pulling him deeper with every faster pulse and brighter glow and quicker spin. He never wanted to look at anything else, never wanted to be anywhere else. Robin, somewhere near him, had a similar idea, staring into the spiral not because the vines were asking her to but because she wanted to. Their heads spun with ever-increasing arousal as the plants released another dose of pollen into the air, Robin moaned as she humped the vine below her while her juices pooled onto its surface and dripped to the cave floor, Zoro moaned as the vines started playing with just his balls and the tip of his cock while one collected some of Robin’s juices from the larger vine to lubricate itself before thrusting deep into his ass, and they fell into deep deep blank bliss as they stared deep deep into the pulsing spinning glowing rainbow spiral, the most wonderful and beautiful thing in the world, the thing that had never betrayed them, had only ever shown them dizzying pleasure and bliss, had only ever proven itself to be worthy of complete, utter, unquestioning trust and love, and trust and love it they did. In that way they also loved their complete, utter, unquestioning defenselessness in the face of the pretty spiral, knowing everything it did to them was perfect and good and always what was best for them. The spiral knew best. It glowed, and pulsed, and spun, and knew what was best for them. 

Zoro mindlessly rocked himself into the vine in his ass, moaning every time it so much as brushed his prostate. A vine slipped into his salivating mouth and he sucked on it, licking around it as his eyes remained fixed upon the deep deep center of the rainbow spiral. The vine pulled itself out and slipped beneath him, joining the first vine inside his ass and making Zoro moan and whine and thrust himself onto the vines. The vines around his cock slipped away and told him he had been so good and trusting, he was now free to play with himself however he desired so long as he didn’t finish just yet, and Zoro was more than happy to move his now free hands to his cock, using one to fondle his balls and one to squeeze and stroke himself. The vines maneuvered him so he was almost fully supported by the two—the  _ three  _ inside his ass, a third had joined after lubricating itself in Robin’s puddle on the vine below her. They twisted and turned, exploring every inch and every wall of his rectum while his mouth hung open, breathing heavy in the tainted air and the spiral spinning madly in his eyes; the plant was no longer asking him to stare into the spiral, he was now doing it on his own, hypnotizing himself with the knowledge that he could trust the plant, and the plant wanted him to feel good, and going deeper felt good, and made him trust the plant more, and the plant wanted him to feel good… 

While Zoro fucked himself, Robin was still humping the vine, her movements made easier by her own lubrication but growing more frustrated. She was just a little bit disappointed she hadn’t finished yet, but one look into the deep deep center of the rainbow spiral calmed her, reminded her that the plant didn’t want her to orgasm just yet and the plant always always knew what was best for her and therefore it was a very very good thing she still wasn’t done. She smiled again as a vine slipped into her pussy, temporarily taking over her masturbation for her. Two more slipped inside her and two inside her ass as several wrapped around her limbs and raised her into the air, a long trail of pussy juice following her and continuing to slide out of her pussy and down her legs and onto the vines and the floor. She was limp, allowing the vines to fuck her control away as she stared deep into the rainbow spiral, and as it glowed brighter, pulsed faster, and spun quicker, she was so happy she hadn’t orgasmed yet, so happy she had obeyed the plant and that pretty spiral, completely content to be fucked in body and mind for as long as the plant wanted her to be. 

Zoro was happy for the same reason as the spiral glowed and pulsed and spun and he stared deep deep into it, unblinking. As if to test him, the vines inside his ass suddenly pulled back out, leaving Zoro with a horrible empty feeling, and more forced his hands away from his cock, letting his arms fall to his sides as vines crept around him to support him. Despite his throbbing, leaking erection, starting to form a puddle on the floor to rival Robin’s, despite the vine that slipped in front of his mouth and delivered more aphrodisiac directly to his lungs, he did not move, instead staring deeper and deeper and deeper into the rainbow spiral. And, as if satisfied, the vines returned with gusto, now caressing his chest again, thrusting into his ass and rubbing his prostate with renewed vigor, and touching every sensitized inch of him so as to undo him. He moaned, gasping, and then the vines around his cock withdrew yet again. 

The vines supporting Robin were carrying her over to him, and he was made to lay with his back parallel to the floor again. They lowered her onto his cock, sliding down so so easily, and without hesitation Zoro thrust and pleasured himself and Robin bounced and fucked herself, and when they looked at each other for just a moment, they locked eyes and stared deep deep deep into the spinning spiral reflected in each pair, drawing both even deeper as they moaned and panted and drooled. 

And then, it was time. Robin was lifted off of Zoro and supported by the vines again, and Zoro likewise was supported, both of them staring into the rainbow spiral. Their pleasure increased tenfold as the vines caressed them all over, teasing breasts and nipples and rectums and drawing out increasingly loud moans and desperate movements, and with one last powerful stroke of Zoro’s cock and one last powerful stroke of Robin’s clitoris they both came with cries, Robin shaking and dripping and Zoro’s load nearly reaching the spiral. 

Zoro was out like a light, and after a moment of struggling, Robin fell asleep, too, encouraged by the gentle spiral. The vines dove in, cleaning both of sweat and juices and semen and drool, absorbing the fluids from their bodies and the floor and their clothes. The flowers closed, the light show ceasing, and the vines lovingly dressed Zoro and Robin again, being so meticulous as to pull Zoro’s boots back on and to zip up and button Robin’s pants. They laid the sleeping two onto the floor and withdrew back to their original positions, as innocent as they’d been at the start. 

Robin woke up first, sitting up and stretching and yawning. She looked around, quite comfortable, and stood, wincing at the twinges in her privates. It was just like last time: She couldn’t remember a thing, but felt wonderful and refreshed and would quite enjoy a cold shower. 

“Morning,” came a mumble that made her jump. Zoro was sitting up, half asleep and yawning, and he looked around in mild confusion. 

“What’s going on?” he said, standing. He winced, rubbing his ass, and narrowed his eyes. He remembered enough to guess what had happened, if not the details, but oddly enough he wasn’t concerned, and didn’t feel the need to alert anyone else about the situation. 

“So,” he said, turning to Robin. “I think I could use a cold shower.” 

“Me, too,” she agreed, likewise unembarrassed and unconcerned about the events that had transpired (or what she could remember of them). 

“You go first, then. I’ll nap or something.” 

She smiled. “How gentlemanly. In that case, would you lead the way?” She pointed to the tunnel, and he knelt to crawl through. This time she did not stop him, and followed him out into the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently taking requests/votes for which SH (minus Brook and Chopper) gets subjected to this next~


	3. Sanji

Sanji frowned, stepping back. One moment, he and Zoro had been yelling at each other as always, and the next, Zoro had trailed off, staring at something on Sanji’s forehead. 

“What is it?” Sanji said, scowling. He raised an eyebrow and Zoro’s eyes followed the movement. “Is this some new stupid tactic? You just stare at my eyebrow until I snap?  _ Hello?!”  _

“What?” Zoro said, blinking and looking back at Sanji’s face. “Oh… I got distracted. Wait here.” 

He turned and went into the kitchen. Sanji stared after him, puzzled, until he returned, holding a spatula and a serving fork. 

“What the hell are you doing with those?” Sanji said. “You’d better not get them dirty.” 

“Maybe I will. If you want them back…” 

Zoro went to the railing and hopped onto it. 

“Come and get them.” 

He leapt over the side and ran onto the island. Sanji’s jaw dropped in shock and he roared, “ _ Get the fuck back here!”  _ as he ran to the railing and jumped off of the ship, sprinting after Zoro. 

Zoro ran like his life depended on it, darting through grass and trees until he reached the cave from the other day. He ducked inside the entrance and dropped to the ground, crawling into the cave and straightening up. A moment later, Sanji emerged, and he stormed over to him and snatched the cooking implements out of his hands. 

“Motherfucker, what are you, five?” he snapped, kicking Zoro’s shin. He looked around. “The hell’s this plant?” 

Zoro looked around the cave, seeing the large plant with tentacle-like vines coating the floor and walls. “Huh. I dunno. Pretty big.” 

Sanji’s eyes lit up and he set the tools on the floor. “I’ll have to wash them later anyway now that your grubby hand touched them,” he said at Zoro’s quizzical look. He approached the plant and raised a hand to touch one of the vines on the wall. “Think this thing’s edible? If it is, I could feed everyone for—” 

When his fingers brushed the vine, it shuddered, sending a shiver down the entire plant body. Sanji barely had time to step back before it seized his wrist. 

“Wh—?!” he exclaimed, as a second one wrapped around his other hand and two more took care of his legs. He was lifted into the air, struggling. “Hey, stupid! Cut these things! I can’t move!” 

Zoro raised a hand, unsheathing a sword, but in the next second he sheathed it again. With shaking hands, he took out his swords and placed them on the ground near the cooking tools. 

“What are you  _ doing?!”  _ Sanji yelled, trying to kick at the vines as they removed his shoes. 

“I don’t know,” Zoro exclaimed. He gripped his head in one hand, clutching his hair. “What the fuck…?” 

“I can’t believe I’m fucking saying this, but  _ I am in trouble. Help me!”  _

Zoro struggled to move to Sanji, but every time he so much as thought about helping him, his hands became useless and his feet became rooted to the ground. “I  _ can’t!”  _

“The fuck’s  _ wrong  _ with you?!” Sanji yelled as the vines removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Zoro shook his head, confused, and a vine wrapped around Sanji’s neck. 

“Zo—ro,” he choked out. “Can’t—br—eathe—” 

“Move, damn it,” Zoro snarled at his disobedient hands. 

At the same time the vine released Sanji, another one pushed itself in front of his face and released a cloud of pollen, or maybe gas. Sanji breathed it in and his eyes rolled as he moaned, his cock suddenly pressing against his pants, his nipples suddenly stiff against his shirt, goosebumps suddenly covering every inch of his skin. 

“Don’t… fucking… look at me,” he gasped. “Fuck, fuck, so hot…” 

Zoro stepped away from Sanji (of course  _ that  _ was easy) and turned away, not caring to watch anyway. As soon as the vines slipped off Sanji’s shirt and pants, Sanji reached down, supported by a bed of squirming vines, and started to masturbate. He moaned, stroking himself inside his underwear and thrusting into his hand, every inch of him made sensitive by the aphrodisiac. He touched himself, lost in lust, and the plants on the opposite wall gathered, flower buds opening and flashing rainbow colors in the shape of a spiral, the colors pulsing and shifting and glowing in such a way that the spiral spun inwards, deeper and deeper. 

The light caught Zoro’s eyes first and he froze, staring into the spiral as it glowed brighter, pulsed quicker, and spun faster. It was all coming back to him: Sanji had never been in trouble. He  _ thought  _ he had, but he just didn’t know any better, and Zoro did. How could Zoro have ever thought otherwise? How could Zoro have ever thought at all? Zoro knew that this was the kindest, friendliest, most trustworthy plant and spiral in the world, a fact that became more and more true the deeper and deeper he stared into the spiral, Zoro knew the plant had never and would never hurt him or his friends, and that was why he would always do as the plant asked of him, that was why he hadn’t been able to save Sanji—because Sanji hadn’t  _ needed  _ saving. That was why his eyes were reflecting the spiral in perfect sync despite that the colorful rainbow never quite repeated the same pattern, that was why he was raising his arms to let the vines remove his clothes, that was why he allowed himself a small smile, that was why he was becoming hard, and that was why he had fallen into a mind-blanking and blank-minded trance and utter and blissful obedience, giving up all control as his eyes glowed, pulsed, and spun with the spiral. 

Sanji spotted the spiral as Zoro was remembering his place. His mouth fell open and he stared deep into it, caught in the whirls of pulses and glows and spins. 

“Zo… ro?” he mumbled as he continued to stroke himself, but Zoro didn’t respond. Sanji tore his eyes away from the spiral for a mere second, and barely had time to process that Zoro was staring with a smile and spiraling eyes before his own eyes snapped back to the center of the spiral. The spiral glowed brighter, pulsed quicker, and spun faster. Sanji moaned as he stroked himself faster and faster, trying his best to come as he stared deep into the rainbow spiral, his eyes glazing over. The spiral insisted he didn’t come yet with another glow and pulse and spin, but that didn’t stop Sanji from trying even as he started to drool, even as he became blanker, even as his eyes started to reflect the rainbow spiral spinning impossibly quick and pulsing impossibly fast and glowing impossibly bright. 

The vines finished pulling off Zoro’s clothes and lifted him into the air as they had done with Sanji, giving him a full view of the rainbow spiral. He gripped his cock with both hands and stroked as the vines gave him a dose of aphrodisiac pollen. He breathed deeply, shuddering and moaning as the vines teased his sensitive skin all over and played with his chest, but his strokes never sped up, because he knew that he wasn’t to orgasm yet, that more fun was to be had, that he could stay hypnotized for much, much longer. A large vine supported his back and he leaned against it as he stroked himself mindless, staring deep into the rainbow spiral as it glowed brighter, pulsed quicker, and spun faster. 

Sanji, though his eyes reflected the spiral like mirrors, though he was smiling, though he found it a struggle to think and every time he tried the spiral chased away the floating thoughts with a brighter glow and quicker pulse and faster spin, was still trying to orgasm. It was all he wanted in the moment, more than to stop thinking, more than to obey, all he wanted was to come no matter how much the spiral insisted he shouldn’t. As punishment, the vine that was about to give Sanji another dose of aphrodisiac withdrew, and more worked to pull his hands away from his throbbing cock. He whined in protest, his smile starting to fade, but the spiral made for a nice replacement of the gas (or pollen)—like Robin and Zoro, Sanji had never had a fetish for hypnosis, but like Robin and Zoro, something about staring deep, deep into the rainbow spiral as it glowed brighter, pulsed quicker, and spun faster was arousing. Something about his mind going completely and utterly blank as his thoughts drained away made his cock throb and press against his pants as the vines pulled them back on. Something about being hypnotized into realizing that the plant and the spiral were the friendliest, most trustworthy things in the world made Sanji smile and mindlessly thrust his hips into the air, the vines denying him all contact as they pulled his shirt back on, his sweat now staining it as pre-come dripped from his cock and stained the inside of his boxers and pants. 

As Zoro had fallen into a trance much earlier and was being much more compliant, the vines were much kinder to him. Several teased his chest and nipples, curling around them and pinching and tugging. More danced on his stomach, making him gasp and twitch. Two played and tugged at his sac, making him whimper and moan. One vine slipped inside his mouth and he wet it with saliva, his spiralling eyes never straying from the rainbow that glowed brighter, pulsed quicker, and spun faster. The vine pulled itself back out, and more lifted Zoro from the larger vine that had been supported him, instead holding him in the air with several wrapped around his limbs and torso. The spit-covered vine inserted itself into his ass, and he gasped, mouth falling open and drool coating his chin. The rainbow spiral glowed brighter, pulsed quicker, and spun faster, making it more and more true that while Zoro could regain control if there was trouble, that would never ever happen because there would never be trouble while the plant and rainbow spiral were around, there would only be bliss and obedience and arousal. 

The vines guided Zoro’s hands away from his cock, and as the one continued to thrust in and out of his ass, now joined by a second, two more stroked his cock and played with his balls as he went limp, staring deeper and deeper into the rainbow spiral. Somewhere to his right, Sanji whimpered as he received another heavy dose of aphrodisiac, the sensitivity and arousal torture when he couldn’t touch himself, when the vines weren’t touching him, when he couldn’t orgasm. His eyes spun with the rainbow, and he  _ knew  _ the plant and that beautiful spiral was so good and kind and helpful, but he couldn’t help that he wanted to come now, now, now, and the spiral wanted him to hold it all in. He begged, promised he would obey everything but that, but the vines were still withdrawn as his sensitive cock throbbed and pressed against his pants, insisting he needed to give in  _ completely.  _ At last, when Sanji was a mostly-tranced wreck, staining his clothes with sweat and pre-come, the spiral played its trump card: The vines lifted Zoro into view, and Sanji saw that Zoro was obeying the spiral completely, that he was allowing the vines to maneuver him as they pleased. 

There was no  _ way  _ Zoro was going to be more obedient than him! 

The vines lowered Zoro again and Sanji allowed himself to go limp, and let the last traces of his will and thoughts and disobedience be wiped away by the spiral. He smiled, his eyes spinning in rainbows, and the vines sprang to life, pulling off his clothes again, away from his limp body, and as one slowly stroked his cock, the spiral assured him that this was completely natural and exciting, everything was right and good and would always be right and good. Sanji moaned, but with a brighter glow and quicker pulse and faster spin from the spiral he remained limp rather than thrust into the vine stroking his cock. He stared deeper and deeper into the spiral, determined to be more and more obedient as a vine inserted itself into his mouth and popped back out, covered in drool that also spilled from Sanji’s lips onto his chin and chest. The vine pushed itself into Sanji’s ass with one more, and he gasped as a third one joined them, all three sharing his lubricant as they thrust in and out, in and out. He smiled, happy to be in such a blissful blank trance, happy to obey, happy to let the plant touch him instead of himself, and he moaned as he stared into the spiral again and it glowed brighter, pulsed quicker, and spun faster. He breathed in another dose of aphrodisiac and shuddered and moaned, the vines spreading his legs wantonly as his cock throbbed. 

In seconds Sanji was being laid on his back in the air, supported by several large vines, and several more stuck themselves into his mouth, coating themselves with his liberal amounts of drool. More of them brought Zoro over, planting him above Sanji’s face, and without thinking Sanji opened his mouth and took in Zoro’s cock, sucking and licking as if it was the most natural thing in the world—and to him it was, because everything that was happening was perfectly natural and perfectly exciting, and he wanted to be more and more obedient. He wanted to be more and more obedient for the spiral, to be the most blank-minded and the most empty and the most hypnotized, and he couldn’t think of any other reason he would want to be more and more obedient, and he couldn’t think at all. 

The vines pulled Zoro back and Zoro moaned, shuddering at the moment of the loss of suction. More inserted themselves into Sanji’s and Zoro’s mouths, and pulled back out, covered in saliva. They stroked Sanji’s cock, coating it in saliva while he moaned, and Zoro was lowered onto Sanji. He moved up and down, and Sanji thrust, and they stared into each other’s spiralling eyes, willing themselves to be more and more obedient, more blank, more hypnotized. 

Seconds or maybe years later, the vines pulled Zoro off and faced him and Sanji towards the spiral again. The spiral glowed brighter, pulsed quicker, and spun faster, and the vines stroked their cocks and teased their anuses and thrust in and out of their asses and Zoro and Sanji moaned and orgasmed simultaneously, their loads spattering all over the vines, which absorbed the come in seconds as if it had never happened. 

Snores filled the cave as the vines lowered the two of them, now unconscious. They cleaned them and dressed them again as the spiral slowed and the flower buds closed, the cave darkening save for the sunlight spilling in from above once more. Sanji’s jacket was slipped back on and buttoned, and Zoro’s boots were pushed back onto his feet, and the vines laid them gently onto the floor, retracting to their previous positions on the floor and wall once again, innocent as always. 

Sanji woke up first and sat up, wincing at the twinges in his backside. He sighed and straightened, shaking his head to get rid of the vestiges of trance, and walked over to the snoring Zoro, kicking him until he sat up. 

“Morning already?” he mumbled. 

“It’s evening, dipshit,” Sanji snapped. “We’re going back to the ship, and  _ I  _ am going to shower.” 

“Me first,” Zoro protested, standing with a wince and going to pick up his swords, putting them back where they belonged. 

“You never shower anyway.” Sanji picked up his cooking things. “No one will notice the difference, least of all you.” 

Zoro ducked to the floor to crawl out before Sanji could go first. “Then let’s start together, and see who finishes faster.” 

Sanji dropped to the floor and crawled out after him. “Disgusting. I’d rather die.” 

“I’ll wash your back.” 

“I’ll kill you first.” 

Their bickering carried on all the way back to the ship, where they found the bathroom already occupied, leaving them to sit outside it in glowering silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about doing Sanji and Nami together in this chapter, but decided against it to focus on Sanji. As always reqs for the next victim(s), except Chopper and Brook, are open! At the end I will do everyone in a big gangbang so for now there will be no chapters without at least one new person.


End file.
